Stuck like Luvers
by PnB
Summary: Inuyasha's popular,the football captain,protective and total hotty which all gurls die for to just be with him.Although, he has eyes only set on kagome and no other.Kagome's popular with apure heart.She's the leader of the cheerleaders,pretty with a sense
1. Chapter 1

summary 

Inuyasha's popular,the football captain,protective and total hotty which all gurls die for to just be

with him.Although, he has eyes only set on kagome and no other.Kagome's popular with a

pure heart.She's the leader of the cheerleaders,pretty with a sense of humor and also a cutie with a

bootie!which guys want a peice of.Although,she won't ever give herself to them...she got her eyes on

inuyasha and only him will get her virginity.The question is,are they bf and gf here?

Heh,of couse not!but that could change...all from a little spell book.Which they didn't even no they helped

did it to not be apart from each other...until someone's gonna try to break the spell of course.but are

they gonna be too late to just find out that kag n inu are officially together?maybe...then yet again,maybe not.

Yes people,there will be lemons and bad humans and youkais to try n reuine there relationship...

And no people...i dont own inuyasha and what so ever...but this IS my OWN fanfic...

The pairinigs San/Mir, Inu/Kik, Kag/Kog. lol juz playin! its San/Mir and Inu/Kag :) R/R plz! XD

"Psst" Kagome called to Sango while their teacher was demonstraiting on how to solve the math problem from the board...

Sango turned around and got the letter that Kagome was giving to her while looking at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking at them.

As Sango got it from her hand,she turned around facing the teacher and put the book in front of her face pretending she was reading about

the subgect while actually reading the note...

kag:hey,got the stuff...do u think it'll work?

Sango looked at the teacher and was releaf to find that the old women was still babbling and writing on the board

she started to write quickly to Kagome's question...

sango:"i guess...well,nothing will go wrong if we try rite?

They started to pass each other notes and the teacher had no idea...

kag:gee...our teacher rites slow...lol mostly half the class are sleeping!

sango:well,mostly...did u ever notice that inuyasha keeps on looking at u pervertedly?

kag:well,im not the only person who's getting admired by my looks here...your boyfriend's trying soo HARD not to look nor touch ur ass!

sango:hmph...at least he's not trying to look at another girl...and besides...if he does anything to me stupid in public, he's gonna WISH he never seen my bad side!

kag:oooo...im scared!hmm...we still hav ten minutes here...u wanna hav sum fun with the perverted boys?

sango:hmm...i guess its alrite...i mean,there's nothing to do here...and i cant REALLY hear the teacher back here...so...sure,why not.

Kag:great!juz watch n fallow...

Sango nodded as a response to the letter and took out her make up mirror and pretended she was

trying to fix up her make-up but was actually adjusted it to kagome.

Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at her body while licking his lips.

'That PERVERT!hmph!let's see if he still thinks its good at staring a girl's figure while it's still class hour!hmm...i wonder how big he can get...'kagome thought.

She then pretended to yawn and stretched,giving him a full view of her stomach and also her peirced navel...

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he saw her do that.

'Shit,she looks hot.'he thought

As she saw his reaction,she then figgited with her pencil to make it "accidentally" drop,causing it to fall down from her desked.she then

went down to pick it up making her short skirt rise up to her thigh giving inuyasha,and only him a full view of her red thong.

He then started to blush as he can sense that his member was so hard that he just want to ravish her right now and

make her unable to walk in months!

'Shit...she gots a fuckin tight ass!'he thought.

He couldn't do anything but stare as she slowly went to her desk the most sexiest way she can get.

By now,kagome was satisfied from what she had done to Inuyasha.She couldn't help but grin to how his member was so large,that u can actually see how big it really is

from the baggy pants he was wearing.

Sango couldn't believe on what she was seeing...she wanted to laugh so badly on how Inuyasha's face was so red like a tomato and his boner was so wide awake.

He was trying so badly not to show to his classmates that he was horny as hell!

Kagome then signaled her freind that her 5 minutes is up n its her turn to make miroku as horny as he can get!apperrantly,miroku didnt see what kagome

was doing because he was too busy admiring sango's figure.Sango wanted to punch him badly but on the other hand,she was actually enjoying the attention she's getting from her boyfriend.

Sango now pretended it was becoming "hot" in the class room that she tried to fan her self with her hand..but with no use.she then unbotton

her blouse showing half of her cup C brests to help keep the heat down.miroku was now wide-eyed on what his Sango's showing him.

'Damn...she gots sum nice brests...it looks like her ass but bigger!Does she want me!"Miroku thought now feeling his member rising.

When Sango now saw that he was stunned n breathless,she couldn't help but sniker at the sight of his boner...

'well,well,well,he sure has a big one..let's see if i can make it bigger..'

Just then,the bell rang and sango immediatly bottoned up her blouse to make sure no one was looking at her,and went out of the class with Kagome both snikering...

Fallowing later where the guys who had their heads down blushing non stop and tried to cover there boner as much as they can.But eventually,they calmed down and lucky for them,

only a few people saw them blushing and no one saw their boners.

"Don't fuckin tell me u were also looking at Kagome...Inuyasha said now feeling mad that his friend was looking at HIS "soon to be" mate.

"Relax.It's not Kagome,my friend...my beloved was the one who had done this to me... Miroku told Inuyasha knowing he'll kill him if it "was" Kagome who had done that.

Now,the both realizing whatt happened to them...Inuyasha was in rage.but his friend just felt the opposite.Although,they can still remembert there women making them see a nice view of themselves...

"Eh...i'm gonna go now...dont want to be late from that so called "ugly green toad" teacher of ours..."Miroku said as he can feel his friend was thinking of something

to get his revenge back.But Miroku didn't care that his girlfriend had done that to him...he actually WISHED to see MORE of "that" soon!

"Hahahaha that was fun!Their faces back there were priceless!"Sango told her friend still laughing.

Kagome too chuckled on the thought,but felt a little bit guilty,because she's the one who actually caused it.

"Umm...Sango?u don't have to wait for me yah know...u should go to the toad breath teacher of ours"kagome said while putting her

math notebook and more stuff to her locker and be replaced by other objects for her next class.

Sango couldn't help but laugh and nodded as a response to her friend and told her she'll just save her a seat in their next class.

As Sango went to her 2nd period class,Kagome closed her locker and was going to her the class her friend went to until someone grabbed her from the back.

He then made her back faced the locker while her face was looking at him.

She was about to scream from shock but that person who grabbed her covered her mouth just in time.

"So u wanted me to get embarassed in class did you?" Inuyasha whispered huskily to her ear,still covering her mouth.

"mmmphhmmm" Kagome said back.

Inuyasha just chuckled at how helpless she is right now.But he gotta admit,it did turn him on...

"I'll let you talk...but you better not scream..."he said hotly to her ear.

Kagome blushed and felt a little bit of embarrased on how close there body were.But she gotta admit...she did like it.

Inuyasha then took out his hand from Kagome's mouth to let her speak.

"Hmph!You deserve that you pervert!And besides,you wouldn't even have your member rising if you haven't been looking at me!

"Grrr...listen here wench!This hanyou that's next to you right now don't let go those kind of things easily!i'm gonna have my revenge...

And trust me...you wont be ABLE to get away with it!

Kagome now speechless,and shock couldn't say anything but stare at him looking frightened...

Inuyasha just smiled at her in a lusty way.He couldn't help but feeling aroused at the sight of her...

"You better get to class or else that green toad "what's his face" won't stop babbling on why your late and shit"Inuyasha told her.

while backing away from her so she can leave.while he went to the other direction.

"Umm...w..wait.Aren't you suppose to go this way to Mr.Jaken's class?Kagome asked n then pointed to the opposite direction that Inuyasha took.

Inuyasha turned around to face her."hmm...nah...im too bored to go to his class..."

Kagome just gave him a weak smile then turned around to walk to her 2nd period class,still kinda frightened on what just happened.

"Oh,and Kagome..."Inuyasha said.

"huh?"Kagome asked and looked at him.

"You better watch out...you don't know when i'm going to get you back..."Inuyasha told her dangerously and then started to walk where he was suppose

to go before.

Kagome,stunned, just watched his figure walking away.She gulped and sighed at the thought of what he might do to her...'Dammit.So Ihave to watch out from him forever?

I mean,does he have to even be in ALL my classes!And why did i have to think of that stupid stunt?Oh kami...please help me...'

On that,she went straight to her 2nd period.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand...that's it!sorry so short.but plz tell me what you think!well,this fic,i just made it simple...uhh...sorta..i guess..i didnt bother to tell the clothes

they're wearing because...i just didnt think it's important right now.And i know i made Inuyasha mean here...but he was just acting...as in,all part of what i want it to be...

And i also want him in my fic to be stubborn and act like himself as possible...and don't worry...the spell book and those other guys n also lemons are gonna

be on other chapters...but just not this one.Anyways,plz review to tell me what you think...and i'll continue writing this fic if u want me to...i still hav other stories in my mind that's

why.lol.but REVIEW and REVIEW! thank you XD.

shooooooot!


	2. Chapter 2

"**talking**"

"_**thinking**"_

(something they did)

Chapter 2

**"Ms.Kagome Higurashi!Of all the people,YOUR the one who decide to be late in MY class?"**Mr.Jaken babbled to Kagome.

**"Let me explain Mr.Jaken!It's not my fault!I wasn't suppose to be late but.."**

**"No excuses!This better not happen again Higurashi, or else you'll be spending your time after school in DETENTION insted of CHEERLEADING PRACTICE!Now go find a seat and you all wait until the bell rings.I better not hear anyone talking!"**Her teacher told her and everyone in the class.

She then found her best friend, and next to her was an empty seat that Sango had promised she will saved for her.Kagome knew Sango wanted news on what had happened to her so Kagome gave her a signal that she will just have to tell her at lunch.

As soon as the bell rang,Sango went ahead and went to there usual seat at lunch.While Kagome had to make a quick stop at her locker getting what she needs next,and of course,not forgeting the the spell book.

Suddenly,she felt two stong arms hugging her from the back.She then felt goosebumps in her body thinking it was Inuyasha.

**'_Oh please,please don't make it be Inuyasha...oh Kami!I'm not ready for what he has in mind_!'**Kagome thought to herself panicking.

**"Why,my dear Kagome,it's alright.You know I won't ever hurt you..."**He whispered hotly to her ear smirking.

She relaxed a bit knowing that it wasn't Inuyasha,but then she went back to what she was feeling just then when he felt his hand slipping underneath her shirt.

_**'Ugh!Just because I don't want to face Inuyasha,you have to give me someone else that's also a pervert?'**_

**"Kouga!Stop it!I'm not yours so you can't touch me like that!"**Kagome faced him and tried to push him away.Kouga smirked at her actions and how cute she looked like when she's trying to defend herself,but she knew Kouga was too strong.

**"Relax there,my love.I don't want my mate to be too tired."**He then kissed her at her cheek and by that,he was gone.

**_'Ugh!The SPELL better work!'_**She thought to herself while a little bit flushed on what Kouga just did to her.

Kagome,now at lunch spotted Sango at there table.Even though Kagome's the leader of the cheerleading squad and Sango was the 2nd leader, who will take over when she's not able to make it,they didn't think it's right for the all the cheerleader's to sit together in one table.They think it's better if the squads could sit with there friends wether they're cheerleaders or not.Everyone in the team thinks it's a great idea,but not for Kikyo and her friend Kagura that is.Whenever Kagome has an idea or a suggestion to her team,she always protest and makes excuses on why her plan or suggestions stinks and shouldn't be fallowed.But of course,Kagome was use to it.She doesn't know why she does that,but she knows one thing,she would NEVER try to be her friend wether what the condition may be.

**"Sango,this is my worst day ever!"**Kagome told her friend while sitting down.

Sango already knew that was coming.She can tell she was having a bad day when she entered her 2nd period class.And there teacher just added more stress to her friend.

**"Kagome,I should warn you,if you keep making yourself feel down like that,and let stress take over you,they might be mistaking you as my grandma..."**

**"Sango!"**Kagome said,now feeling worried.

Sango chuckled on her friend's reaction.**"Well,at least you know what will happen if you stress alot."**

Kagome just sighed and started to eat her lunch.**"At least he hadn't showed up yet."**She said a little releaf.

**"Hmm...Kagome,you put the spell book at your bag right?"**Sango asked her kinda changing the subject.

**"Huh?Oh, I forgot all about that.Here."**Kagome handed her bag to Sango,who took the spell book out.

**"Do you think it'll really work?I mean,you know some of my grandpa's spell doesn't really work."**Kagome told her,while half done on her sandwhich.

**"Well,it's okay if we try right?Now...where was that page..."**Answered Sango while flipping the pages,but also being careful because the book was really old.

**"Wait...um..insted making Hojo and Kouga stop bothering me...can you just look for a spell on how to make Inuyasha forget whatever he's planning?Then...we'll do the other spell tomarrow.Okay?"**She begged her friend.

**"Sure.I mean, I AM doing this for you aren't I?Since I won't ask what he did and say to you...i kind of think you enjoyed it when he talked to you?Didn't you?"**Sango asked Kagome,while looking for another spell.

Kagome blushed slightly but tried to not make anyone see.**"Sango,he's a pervert...AND a player..."**

**"Kagome,I wouldn't be talking like that about him.You didn't actually see him sleep with alot of girls.And if he did,I think you'll be jelous."**Sango said and gave her friend a wink.

**"Oh shut up Sango and just look for the damn spell!Lunch is almost over!"**Kagome responded back trying to make Sango not noticed that she really does like Inuyasha.She didnt actually like telling people who she liked.Not even her best friend.She thinks that she should just keep it to herself because she doesn't want to be the "talk" about in school.

**"Okay.I found it.It says here that you have to visualize that person you want to do the spell on.okay.I'm going to say the spell now...imagine him in your mind got it."**Sango told her friend.Kagome nodded and she turned the next page on where the spell was.Kagome was closing her eyes imagining him and Sango was chanting some words.

When Sango was finish,she closed the book and Kagome opened her eyes.**"Do you think it worked?"**She asked Sango.

Just then,the bell rang signaling them that 3rd period was next.

**"I guess you have to just find out by yourself,Kagome."**Sango told her while they stand up to leave.Kagome then felt something on her body.It felt like a tug, which made her body felt kind of weak.

**"Um...you go ahead Sango...I'm just gonna take a rest first and get a drink."**Kagome said while sitting back down.

**"Hm...I think the spell is working...do you think it is?**Sango asked her now concerned.

Kagome nodded and smiled at her friend signaling her that she's alright.

**"Sango,I'll just meet you at our next class...I'll be alright."**Kagome told her.

**"...Okay.I'll save you a seat again.Just incase."**Sango smiled at her and left to go to her next class.

**_SORRY SO SHORT I know i took long to update...and I'm so sorry.Just busy.Anyways,Inuyasha's gonna be there in the next chapter...and you will see what spell had done to them.Well, R&R ...cuz i just wright again when i see someone reviewed...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED . .iT MADE ME WANT TO CONTINUE THIS FIC EVEN THOUGHT I WAS BUSY.WELL, THANKS AGAIN! ._**


	3. Chapter 3

_** THIS CHAPTER STARTS AT INUYASHA'S LUNCH HOUR **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Inuyasha and Miroku always goes to the football field when they bought their lunch at the cafeteria.There,they meet their other teammates to practice their tackling and everything they need to do at football.Inuyasha,being the football captain,thinks this is a good way to help his teammates win there coming games with other school's football team.Everyone liked his idea so they always go there at lunch.And of course,like the cheerleaders, Inuyasha too,has a person to take over his spot when he won't be able to make it in their games or practices.And that person is no other than his best bud,Miroku Houshi.

Finished eating his lunch 5 minutes ago,Inuyasha didnt felt like practicing right,so he just sat at the bleacher.His mind wasn't focused at football,but was actually thinking of Kagome.He can still remember her scent on him and how Kagome's body felt when he was close to her.Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

_'So my bitch thinks it's funny to mess with me does she...well Kagome,you just made a wrong move.I'm gonna finish what you started at class.And it's gonna show you to never teaze me again...'_

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?Grrr...WHAT DO WANT MIROKU!"Inuyasha asked,annoyed that he was bothering him.

"I...I thought your soul left your body!You haven't moved AND blinked for a day!"Miroku said dramatically and putting a worried face.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!"

Miroku knew exactly what his friend was thinking about and thought it'll be funny to see his friend's reaction.

"Hmm...I see you've been thinking of Kagome again..."Miroku asked while smirking at him.

"WHAT?Wh...why would I be thinking of her!And stop fucking smirking!I don't like her and why Would I like her!"Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

Miroku then cleared his throut."First of all Inuyasha,when I said your thinking of Kagome,I meant thinking of how to get her back.Second,it's a free country.So I can smirk anywhere,and anytime I want to.Third,I never said anything about you likeing Kagome Higurashi.You just brought it up yourself."Miroku told him with an innocent face that tells Inuyasha that what he said was true,even though it wasn't what he thought of.He knew his friend liked Kagome.Ever since they were 8th graders.But what gave it out was him saying "My Kagome" when he's angry.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped from what Miroku had just said.He knew he was caught by then.Somehow,keeping a secret from his friend was harder than he thought.Just then,he came back to reality and growled when he smelled Kouga's scent.But what made him angrier was that he can smell Kagome's scent with him.He then jumped out of the bleacher where he was just sitting and went face to face with Kouga.

"And why the fuck are you late in practice again!"Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice.

"Don't act dumb dog breath.You know why I'm late.I came to visit my Kagome."Kouga then herd Inuyasha growled when he said "My Kagome"."And yeah,I did KISSher.And she LIKED it."Kouga said to his face smirking."Jelous,Inuyasha?You can't blame her.She doesn't want to be with a MUTT like you!"

Inuyasha's eyes were turning red and his growl got louder."You Fuckin' Bastard!"By then,he was about to punch Kouga,until of course,the bell rang.

"I'm not through with you yet ASS FACE!"Inuyasha said with gritted teeth and angry eyes.

"Inuyasha!Wait!"Miroku said while running after him.

"What The Fuck do you want Miroku!I'm not in a good mood!"Inuyasha said when he turned around to face him.

"Are you that dumb?Kouga's been your enemy since you were 8.And you actually believed what he just told you?And do you think Kagome will make himdo that to her without a fight?"Miroku aked him,now seeing his friend calming down.

"Your right."Inuyasha told him with a calm voice.He then started to walk again.

"W...wait!Where are you going?Our class is right here!"Miroku told him while pointing at the door next to him.

"To find Kagome,what else?"Inuyasha said to him._'Miroku better be right on what he said,or else I'll do TWO things to you Kagome.And you CAN"T say NO.'_

He thought while trying to smell where her scent was at.

Miroku just shrugged and went to his class.

**Okay,I said that you'll find out what the spell did...yah,that'll just be in the next chapter...i guess.Anyways,The next chapter, I will describe what Inuyasha and Kagome are wearing.And i guess even what other characters are wearing...R&R and i'll write the next chapter up.Thank you!x)**

**Oh yeah,there coach...football players in my story doesn't need coaches ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome:_White,short,t-shirt with pink letters saying _"Have You Considered Suing ****Your Brain For Non-Support?" _Her white shirt also expose her peirced navel which _**_**of course,the accessory was also crystal pink.Now for the bottom,she was wearing **__**black leather skirt,with matcing long,pink socks.and black shoes.**_

**Inu-Yasha:_A fang neckalace,Large,black jacket,and underneath is his favorite,red shirt._**_**For the bottom,black,baggy jeans,with matching sports shoes.**__**(And you can decide where he should have his peircings or to not have at all.)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(sighs)"Water always fixes everything."Kagome said while sitting back down at one of the cafeteria seats._'Shit.What am I doing!I still have classes!'_Kagome Then stand up and headedto her next class.As Kagome was in the hallway,she started to tense when she could hear someone fallowing her._'Relax Kagome...It's just your imagination playing tricks on you...'_She thought to herself.

Then,as soon as she tried to walk faster,Kagome could here the footstepsgetting closer and closer.Kagome then began to panick when she herd that person chuckled._'Holy crap!It's Inuyasha!Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!'._By now,Kagome is running her ass off and going to different hallways,trying to loose him.But who is she kidding,He's half youkai,which means he could smell her scent,which will lead him right at her.

Now,Kagome was at the 9th grade area.Panting and totally out of breath."I...I thinkI lost him..."She mummbled while calming herself down.Kagome thought she was safe.No sign of Inuyasha or someone fallowing her.But what she doesn't know is,Inuyasha was just right in back of her.

"So now your running away from me huh?"Inuyasha whispered to her ear.

Kagome shrieked on his actions.He just scared her half to death,and now he's gonna COMPLETE that half for what he has in mind for the "pay back".

She then sat down, as if sheilding herself from him."Inuyasha I'm so sorry!I really am!I mean,Your getting mad for just a little thing!"She said while covering her face with her hands.

"JUST A LITTLE A THING!"Inuyasha said in shock mixed with anger.He then grabbed her wrist now standing up and facing Inuyasha eye to eye."So you think KISSING Kouga is JUST A LITTLE THING!Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Inuyasha you got to understand!Me and Sango were bored so we...WAIT! WHAT?Wha...What the hell are you talking about!"Kagome asked now all confused.

"Don't act dumb bitch!I can smell Kouga's scent all over you!"Inuyasha said starting to get annoyed.

"Huh?You mean your here because of that?"Kagome asked him.

"What else!"He said angerly.

"Well,I thought you were chasing me because of the 'thing' i did to you..."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Ow!Your holding me too tightly!"She said trying to get off his grasp.

"Keep still! And answer the damn question!"He said now annoyed from her always trying to change the subject.

"Okay!He did kiss me!But on the cheek!And why do you..."

"You let him!What the hell were you thinking!"Inuyasha said cutting her off.

"He just did it!How can I stop him if I didn't know he was gonna do it!Now let me go!"She said looking at his eyes.

"Fine!But you won't get away with what you did!"He then made space between them,looking her from up to down,while still holding her arm.

"I think that shirt's too tight for you.What are you even planning?To make guys look at you?...And you might not know when it will just...rip."

He then cut the fabric with his sharp nails.

Kagome shrieked and tried to cover her brests from him."MY SHIRT!"

Inuyasha then smirked."Told you so."

"Inuyasha!You jerk!How am I gonna explain this!"

"That's your fault.You shoudn't have made Kouga kiss you."

"Grrrr...For the last time,I DIDN'T KNOW!

"You SHOULD know!He was right in front of you!"

"Well,haven't you thought that maybe I was THINKING of something!Kagome told him while still covering her upper body."

"Oh,and what's that,trying to think how to KISS him!"

"UGH!Your such a hard-headed jackass!"With that,she turned around and started walk to the Girl's Restroom.And try to figure out how to fix the cut between her cleavage.

_'To think that I like that fool!Who the hell does he think he is!Being all jelous like that!Wait...he was jelous..'_She blushed with that thought and smiled to herself.

Suddenly,she felt like someone was pulling her back to the the opposite direction."Huh?What the..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"She screamed when her body flew back to direction where Inuyasha's at.

As Inuyasha walked to the opposite frustrated,he herd someone screaming which sounds like it was getting closer.

_'Huh?Is that Kagome screaming?'_He then looked back and saw her back flying towards him.

_'Holy shit!'_He thought and grabbed her body,as they both fell on the ground."Umm...are you okay?"He asked her still holding her body

_'How the hell did she do that?_ He thought.

"I..Inuyasha?"She said now facing him.

"Yah?" He asked softly.

"What the hell did you do that for!Just because I left you doesn't mean your gonna pull me back!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as she said that.Insted of thanking him,she yelled at him saying it's _his_ fault.

"What!Listen bitch,your lucky I caught you!And how do think I'm gonna do that!

"I..I don't know!But don't do it again!

"Do what!"

"Ugh,Nevermind!"She said while she started to stand up."You better tell our teacher I'm gonna be late, or else I'll tell her _WHY_ myself!"

"Feh,whatever."He said back and crossed his arm.

As that was over,they both started to walk in the oppostie direction.Suddenly,something pulled them back to each other.

"What the hell!"They both said in unison.Now facing each other again.

"Inuyasha!Stop that!"

"Stop what!"

"You know exactly what!"

Inuyasha just growled and they started to walk,but it only happened again;They were pulled back together.

"Kagome!If you fuckin' WANT me,just say it right now!"He said face to face with her again.

"PERVERT!"She screamed back.

"Look Inuyasha,If your not doing anything,and I'm not doing anything,then someone must have cursed us!"

"What?You believed on that shit?"He said looking at her brests.

"Inuyasha.."

"H..huh?"He then looked back at her face.

"Since were stuck and can only walk a few feet away from each other,what are we gonna do?"She said starting to worry.

Inuyasha then smirked because he didn't see him looking at her cleavage."Simple.We're gonna pretend were together."

"W..what!"

"Well what else!People are gonna start to wonder why were always together soon!"

Kagome thought about it."Your right...fine."She said while starting to blush.

"Okay let's go."He then grabbed her hand and led her to their class."

"Wait!What about my shirt!"

"What about it?"

"Inuyasha!Look at what you did!People are gonna look at me!"

"So?"

"Grr...If you don't stop right now,I'm gonna tell them that you raped me!"

"Well,I'll tell them that your crazy."

"INUYASHA!"Kagome said steaming up.

Inuyasha then chuckled."Alright,alright.Here,wear my jacket." He said and took it out.

She sighed and took the jacket from him."We're gonna be in real big trouble.Thanks to you."She said as she put the jacket on.

"What do you mean?It's just a teacher."He said while they both walked to their classroom's direction.

"Well,we wouldn't be in thins situation if you hadn't chased me!"

Inuyasha smirked,but didn't look at her.

"Inuyasha,what are we going to do about our practice!How are we gonna go and attend it,if we can only stay a few feet away from each other?(Gasp)Oh my gosh!How am I gonna explain this to my mom!She won't believe me!And...and how am I gonna sleep and take a bath!She'll totally get mad!"Kagome said now worried and nervous.

"Shit...I never thought of that..." Inuyasha mummbled._'Oh well...' _He thought to himself.

"Don't worry...we still have hours till school is over.So...just shut up and don't worry."He said calmly.

Kagome was too worried to argue with him.And with that,they just kept walking till' they reached their class.

_**I'm so sorry.I don't go online that much anymore due to the troubles I'm having.I've fixed some mistakes I found here **__**so It'll make more sence and it'll be easier to read.Thank you for the reviews and especially the one who had put my fic to **__**favorites and alerts.You guys are awsome and you guys reviewing really helped me lose some of troubles that I've been having.**__**The next chapter,I will definately put the names of the one that have put mine to there favorites,the people who had emailed me **__**and encouraged me to not stop,and alerts.I'm also going to answer the questions that you want to know.But don't worry,**__**I'm also going to put a chapter up.Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special Thanks to the two people who had emailed me and encouraged me to keep writing no matter what.**_

**_A_manda Brockman AKA Kireichan:_Thanks for sending me an email:).You really helped me when I had problems in life and also for willing to help me on my fanfic for any mispelled word.Your a great friend and I'm glad we met online._**

**Meghan Shilling AKA Brittany _:For also emailing me and wanted to help out :). _**

_**Special thanks to the fallowing people who put this fan fic to their favorites and others on alerts.( If you guys have the time,you should visit their profiles because they have some awsome favorites and fanfics they made :) )**_

1. animelover930 2. AnImeRuLeR101 3. AphelionKnight 4. Bluebee 5. bluekatz 6. Cenagirl 7. crazykags 8. eveilpristess345 9. i L tv and of course boys 10. InuYashas-One-And-Only-Mate 11. jenfrog 12. Kiddie Kida Kitsune 13. kitsune Yume 14. kuroi samurai 15. Lil Inu chick 16. LovesMiroku 17. MCRrocker 18. poison thorn 19. PreciousLover170 20. raven657 21. SkateborerGirlz 22. XPiNkLiPs92X 23. Yumi Stern 24. Zxutishzu The Warrior

1. Angel of black flame 2. angellaggaine 3. Bluebee 4. crazykags 5. eveilpristess345 6. iluvramen5990 7. Inu's Only 8. Inuyasha's Priestess 9. Kiddie Kida Kitsune 10. KishLover123 11. luv iz sooo in da air 12. PreciousLover170 13. raven657 14. sakurarwr 15. sesshyslovergrl 16. silentslayer 17. trixy1997 18. Wolffox 19. XPiNkLiPs92X 20. xX shy but sweet Xx 21. Yumi Stern

**_(A/N:I am so sorry I made you guys wait that long...I didn't know it has been more than a week or so.And I can't go on the internet all the time because let's just say from my personal reason.Anyways,thanks for the reviews. And for _**silvaflava **_and _**Zoey**_, just calm down because right now,I'm going to work on the next chapter after i put this up.Thanks again for the 50 reviews,love you guys,take care,and on with the story!_**

_**..·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·...·´¯·..**_

_**Here's the full name of the Inu Gang:Inuyasha Taisho,Kagome Higurashi,Miroku Houshi,and Sango Kotsu**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Home Ec. Class)**_

"Sorry we're late,Mrs.Sazuko."Kagome said when her and Inuyasha entered the room.

As she said that,her classmates looked at Kagome to see who she's with.

"It's alright Kagome."Her teacher said as she was writing something on the board ."Your just in the right time to pick your...partner."She told her a little confused because she was wearing Inuyasha's large jacket.

"Oh..okay."Kagome said as Inuyasha and Kagome found Miroku and Sango sitting beside each other.And in back of them was two empty seats that their friends have saved for the two.

Everyone has their eyes at them,wondering the same thing.

_'Are they going out?'_

_'Why's Kagome wearing his Jacket?'_

_'Were they late because they did something?'_

_"I wish I'm Kagome right now!'_

_'Inuyasha's so lucky.'_

"Okay class,you can pick your partners for your project that's due next week Friday.And if I like it,you guys will automatically get an A."Their teacher told them.

More like an excuse to get free food.'Sango whispered to Kagome.

'Yeah,and shares it to her husband saying,she cooked it.'Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha herd them and began to chuckle.

"Hey Yash,I guess you really talked to Kagome by the look of what she's wearing." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Shut up ass wipe."He whispered back.

Miroku just smirked thinking what might have happened to make those two late for class.

"Class,we don't have much time left,so just tell me who's your partner on Monday."Their teacher said while she looked at her watch.

As the bell rang,Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,and Sango walked together for their next class.

"So what do you think we should do for our project?"Sango asked her friend.

"Um..actually Sango..."Kagome began not knowing how to tell her she couldn't.

"Is it okay if I be her partner?"Inuyasha said now one arm hugging her hip.

"Huh?Um...yeah,sure.If it's alright with Kagome that is."Sango replied.

"Yeah.Its certainly is."Kagome said smiling at her friend.

"Hey!What about me!"Miroku said budging in.

"Don't you want to be with your girlfriend?"Sango said giving him a cute puppy dog pout.

Miroku then then hugged her placing his arms around Sango's waist and grinned."Gee..I think you guys should be partners more often."He said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

They just laughed as a response.

A few minutes of silent walking,Miroku and Sango couldn't take it anymore.They just got to find out how all of a sudden their together.

"Okay,spill it."Sango said to them as she and her boyfriend stop in front of the now couple.

"Yeah,First Inuyasha wanted payback,now insted of that,you guys are together like nothing even happened!"Miroku told them.

"Oh,I still didn't forget about the whole payback thing."Inuyasha said.

"WHAT!"Kagome screamed and then looked at him.

"Don't tell me your still pissed about that!"

"Of course I am wench!You made me horny knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"Inuyasha told her.

Everyone one in the hallway were now looking at them.

Kagome couldn't help but blush from all the eyes that are staring."What the heck are you guys looking at!"She said looking back at them..

"Mind your fuckin' buisness or else you"ll be seeing stains on your shirts!"Inuyasha said to them with a loud and angry voice.

Everybody then stopped looking at them and started to walk fast,like nothing happened.Except for Sango and Miroku that is.They just stayed there with their two arguing friends.

"You guys sure have a weird way to show your relationship."Miroku said to them.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!"Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"Umm...hate to butt in,but we all should go to our class."Sango said to them.

"Ah..P.E. one of my favorite subjects.."Miroku said now relief.

"Miroku,if you ment that in a perverted way,I SWEAR I will..."

"Come on you guys,like my love said,we might be late!Race you there Inuyasha!"Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and ran.

"S..Slow down!"

Kagome chuckled at the two couples as they ran for their next class.

'Your on Houshi.'Inuyasha thought smirking.

He then grab Kagome's hand and ran in demon speed.

Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha's hand grab hers and ran without her knowing it.

"S..Slow Down Inuyasha!Your running too fast!

"Your just slow wench!"

"I'm a HUMAN you idiot!"

"Oh yeah..."Inuyasha murmered.He then grabbed her arm and now had her figure on top of him.

"Hold tight my precious bitch."He said now hold her legs.

"Inuyasha!I'm Not your biaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Inuyasha just then sped up without giving her any warnings.Kagome couldn't do anything,but hold on to Inuyasha tightly.Praying to every God that she'll still live.

But all Inuyasha could think now, was her body touching his and could feel her rounded breast pressed at his back.

'Dammit.Where close to the damn GYM.'He thought now pissed because there was no sign of Miroku and Sango.That,and Kagome had to get off of him.

By now,Kagome had her eyes close and tightly hugged around Inuyasha.

He couldn't help but smirked.But soon frowned because he has to let her down.

"Ah,Inuyasha.By the look of Kagome's face,you used your demon speed to get here."Miroku said smirking.

"How the hell did YOU get here so fast!"Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Simple,It's called "Technique".Miroku said.

"More like 'shortcut'."Sango said butting in.

"Sango!You said you woudn't tell!"Miroku said whining.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the two,but suddenly stop when they spotted Kikyo and her friends coming their way.

And as usual,Kikyo was wearing a mini skirt while trying to walk as sexy as possible towards Inuyasha.

"Hello there,Inuyasha."Kikyo said now had her hand touching his neck and her face looking straight to his eyes.

"Kikyo."He said calmly without returing back the gaze.

"Why is that,Whenever I'm horny and want to call you,your never home?"She said putting on a puppy face.

Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to her.Leaving Kikyo staring at her in a mean look.

"Because he's always with me,Kikyo.And if you don't know yet,we're together now."Kagome said now leaning at Inuyasha and and her eyes at Kikyo,as if to tell her to stay aways from him.

"A skank like you?I don't think so.Inuyasha will just kiss you,if your the last person on earth!"Kikyo said to her.

She then gasp at what her eyes were seeing."YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"Kikyo said out loud with an angry voice,earning some stares at them.As she saw Kagome and Inuyasha french kissing each other.

"Yup,_MY _Fucking bitch."Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome and slipped a hand under the jacket and torn shirt she was wearing.Kagome shivered as a responce earning another kiss from Inuyasha.

Kagome then turned to face Kikyo."Why don't you look around and tell me if you still see people here."She said with the same look she had given Kikyo before.

"This is _NOT _OVER!"Kikyo said with an angry tone.She then turned around and walked the other way as her friends fallowed.

"WHEN DID IT START!"Kagome yelled back at her.Her body then shivered again from Inuyasha's touch,now going to her breast.

Realizing what he was doing,she felt embarassed she had done that in public."Inuyasha,you can stop!She's gone!"Kagome said pushing him off of her.

"And why would I?"Inuyasha said as a responce pulling her to his body.

"People are looking and your hand is too cold!"Kagome said trying to get his hand away from her.

He then leaned against her ear and hotly whispered,"Just think of how that will feel when I put it inside your.."

"Okay class,dress down and get ready for the 5 mile run!That's all you guys are gonna do for today.So move it!Their teacher said aloud.

Inuyasha sighed and released Kagome's figure.

"Come on Kagome!Let's get dress already!"Sango said from afar.

"Crap."She muttered thinking of a way for how Inuyasha and her to go there without getting caught."Inuyasha,come on,you have to fallow me."

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! I like chiks,but going to the girls locker room and getting one million bruises in my face is not how I want my future to end up in!"Inuyasha said protesting.

Kagome giggled from his reaction."You didn't let me finish.Fallow me,but don't go inside.Just stay outside and..wait for me until I'm finish."

"Like I have a choice."Inuyasha said fallowing her.

"Inuyasha,if it's alright with you,can you just dress outside of the girls locker room insted of the boys?"Kagome asked him while walking at the locker room.

"Because..."Inuyasha said not knowing why.

"Because there's too much guys hanging out there..."Kagome said answering his question.

"Fine...I will."He said not wanting to argue because he already knows what will happen if she goes and wait for her in the guys locker room.

"Inuyasha!Where are you going?That's the girls side!"Miroku shouted to him.

"You idiot!Don't you think I know that!"Inuyasha shouted back.

Miroku just looked at him a weird way from afar.

"I'm sraight you jackass!"Inuyasha shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna thank the people who had taken their time to review.Even though you guys aren't signed-in on fanfiction,That doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you!Thanks for revewing you guys .**

(fireyredfairy)Lol thank you,but you don't have to do that...your gonna get really tired if you keep on reviewing lol.

(inukaglover)Well,I know I take long on updating..but what ever happens,I will always continue on this fic.Thanks

(cutemoon)Thank you...and sorry too..Sometimes other writers like me,just want to put the chapter up without realizing I made mistakes..but I'm glad you still understand it lol.

(miku101)Thank you .And your a great reviewer,so never stop reviewing my fic and the others you read too.lol thanks again

( ANG3L )Thank you.I'm going to update whenever I don't have practices or anything.Thanks again

(InuyashaLover71591)Thanks :) .Your reviews can really help writers to write more often .

(me!...ok, names Trestina)Lmao,Your review cracked me up Thanks for reviewing.

**These are the new people who had put my fics to Favorites and Alerts.Thank you .**

1. FuTuRe PeRfEcT 2. harmeetg 3. heavens lil cherry 4. Inuyashasgal01 5. Owari Nai Yumes 

6. serenity-james17210 7. Shippo's Psychotic Girl 8. tigerwolfdemonbabe11 

1. ice4ldragoness 2. KnightAngels 3. Owari Nai Yumes 4. serenity-james17210 

**Lol More to thank on the next chapter.But right now,It's on to the next story!Thanks again for reviewing .Love you guys!(As friends,that is.)**

_**Chapter 6**_

(GYM)

"Okay,so spill it." Sango said as they jog at their first lap.

"Spill what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and her jogged.

"Why you guys are now hanging out." Sango told them."I mean,first you guys were fighting and now your together as if nothing even happened!"

"Well...Sango," Kagome started. "You see..."

"We're stuck." Inuyasha said cutting her off.

"Huh?What do you mean by that?You guys don't look stuck to me." Sango said to them.

Suddenly,they felt a gust of wind coming their way when Kagome was about to explain.

Inuyasha then growled knowing who it was.

"Hey Kagome" said Kouga smirking as he is now next to Kagome.

"Um...Hey Kouga." Kagome answered back knowing well that him being by here will just make Inuyasha angry.

"What the hell are you doing here!"Inuyasha shouted to Kouga now getting pissed.

'I knew it.' Kagome thought.

"I have this class mutt face!" He shouted back as Inuyasha and him stopped jogging causing Kagome and Sango to stop as well.

"And I also see your trying to flirt with my woman."Kouga said now holding Kagome at her waist protectively.

_'HIS WOMAN!' _Inuyasha thought to himself,growling in jelousy.

"Come on Kagome."Kouga told her while smirking,as he grabbed her hand.

Inuyasha's eyes grew,as he saw his actions."Just what the _Fuck _do you think your doing!" He said as he grabbed and pulled Kagome's arm, making her body go to him."She's with me, so _FUCK OFF!_"

"Stop it,you guys!Your earning some stares already!And pretty soon our teacher's gonna find out and we're all gonna be introuble!" Kagome said while successfully getting off their grasp.

"Kouga,I'm really sorry,but..."

"It's okay,Kagome." Kouga said cutting her off. "Ever since we kissed,Inuyasha became a pussy about it.

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Inuyasha roared as his fist was about to hit Kouga's face,but Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her and told him to stop and just forget what he said.

Kouga smirked as he saw what his Kagome was doing for him.

"Told you." He said winking at her. "See you around babe!" And with that,he left and catched up with his friends.

As Kouga's figure was fully gone,Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha.

"Sorry about that,Inuyasha."Kagome said feeling guilty.

"Hmph.We'll talk about this later." He said while trying to calm down.

"So...as you were saying?" Sango said butting in and.

"Huh?" Kagome asked her,confused from her question.

"You guys being stuck.I mean,it doesn't even look like you are."

"That's because we can stay a few feet away from each other."Inuyasha said,now all of them jogging again.

"Hey guys!Wait up!"Miroku shouted from afar.

They all stopped again to look at the person who had told them to wait.

Miroku then started laughing when he was now with them."Wow,you guys are slow.I'm on my third lap and you guys are still on your first!" He then started to laugh again.

Inuyasha growled at his cocky friend. "Shut up Miroku!"

"So what we're you guys talking about?"Miroku said,pretending he didn't here what his friend told him to do.

"About Inuyasha and Kagome being stuck together." Sango told him.

Miroku just started to laugh again. "What kind of joke are you trying to tell my girlfriend,Inuyasha?"

"It's not a joke,Miroku.It's true!" Kagome told him. "We really _are_ stuck."

Miroku suddenly became quiet. "Okay...What did I do this time to deserve your cruel joke?" He said jokingly

"Look,Houshi!You wanted to know how me and Kagome are now in a '_relationship'_ ,and when we're trying to tell you,you act like a jackass and wouldn't even listen!"Inuyasha told him getting annyed from his actions.

"Well,It's hard to believe because it doesn't even show that you guys are." Miroku told them as they are now running.

"That's because we can stay a few feet away from each other."Kagome told him.

Sango and Miroku didn't believe them for a few minutes.But as they thought of it,they know their bestfreinds were to stubborn to actually tell their feelings for each other.

"So how are you guys gonna pull this?And do you guys even know what might of caused this to happen?"Sango asked them.

"We have no Idea how.Plus,my mom's will _kill _me if she finds out I'm with a guy!Oh,and for what might have caused it,we have no clue on that too."Kagome said as she ran.

'You might not no how to handle this,Kagome.But I sure do.'Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes were focused on her breast going up and down.

**(A/N:What can I say...some guys _are _like that.Anyways,I'm sorry it was short...I just had 3 hours of sleep today and I'm soo tired.Well,I don't know if I made mistakes...so I'm going to give this story to Kireichan first:)._Your an awsome friend Kireichan!. _Also thanks for reviewing guys!Your reviews are great and it just made me want to type and update quickly no matter what :).You guys rock! PnB**


	7. MUST READ

_**MUST READ:**Hi guys.It's PnB,and I just want to tell you that I'm not going to update yet.I'm just writing to say that I'm packing because I'm moving.So,I'm really sorry.**But** don't worry,I'll write the next future chapters on my notebook,so all I'm going to do is just type it on my computer and submit it when I'm finally at my new place.It's going to take awhile and that's why I'm writing this to tell you I didn't abandon this fic.I'm so sorry again.I hope you guys understand.My family and I are just packing right now,so before I end this,I want to thank the fallowing people who had reviewed :)_

(**InuKagPar4Life**)Thank you :).Don't worry,when my things are all set up at my new place,I'll update immediately .

(**Inuyasha-Hottie-101**)Actually,how will Kagome and Inuyasha take a bath?lol I'll tell you soon...:)

(**raven657**)Lol thank you :).That means alot to me,raven657.Take care!

(**fireyredfairy**)No problem, lol. Thanks for reviewing :)

(**AphelionKnight**)Thanks Laura :).Glad you like him like that,lol.

(**angellaggaine**)Thanks for putting me on your alert list,and also for reviewing ch.6,of course :).  
**  
**(**miku101**)Lol thanks.And boys are such a perv...if your still mad at him,I'll beat him up for you ;) just tell me,A.S.A.P.

**Kiddie Kida Kitsune**)Lol thanks .And I'm glad I made yah laugh.

(**Kagome M.K**)Don't worry Kagome M.K, I will as soon as possible :).

(**animelover930**)Thank you.Glad I can also make you laugh :).

(**pinay-baby**)Thank you pinay-baby.(sighs) it's making me sad when ever I see the word "update".But don't worry,I will...:)

(**XPiNkLiPs92X**)Thank you .And when I'll go back online,the next chapter will be longer...just for you guys :).Oh,and you saying your stupid,I just wanna say one thing,I wanna be stupid with you **x)**!

(**ice4ldragoness**)Lmao (laugh my ass off ) ! Your review made me laugh...and for your questions,It'll soon be answered from the fallowing chapters .So don't worry.

**HERE ARE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO I WANNA THANK FOR PUTTING ME ON THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS:**

1. animelover930 2. AnImeRuLeR101 3. AphelionKnight 4. blu diabla 5. Bluebee 6. bluekatz 7. Cenagirl 8. chrissymoon 9. crazykags 10. elvenwitch69 11. FuTuRe PeRfEcT 12. harmeetg 13. heavens lil cherry 14. i L tv and of course boys 15. InuYashas-One-And-Only-Mate 16. Inuyashasgal01 17. jenfrog 18. Kiddie Kida Kitsune 19. kitsune Yume 20. kuroi samurai 21. Lil Inu chick 22. LovesMiroku 23. MCRrocker 24. Owari Nai Yumes 25. poison thorn 26. PreciousLover170 27. purepriestess345 28. raven657 29. serenity-james17210 30. Shippo's Psychotic Girl 31. SkateborerGirlz 32. tigerwolfdemonbabe11 33. XPiNkLiPs92X 34. Yumi Stern 35. Zxutishzu The Warrior

1. Angel of black flame 2. angellaggaine 3. Bluebee 4. crazykags 5. ice4ldragoness 6. iluvramen5990 7. Inu's Only 8. InuKagPar4Life 9. Inuyasha's Priestess 10. Kiddie Kida Kitsune 11. KishLover123 12. KnightAngels 13. luv iz sooo in da air 14. Owari Nai Yumes 15. pinay-baby 16. PreciousLover170 17. Preetygirl09 18. purepriestess345 19. raven657 20. sakurarwr 21. serenity-james17210 22. sesshyslovergrl 23. silentslayer 24. trixy1997 25. Wolffox 26. XPiNkLiPs92X 27. xX shy but sweet Xx 28. XxmimixX 29. Yumi Stern

_And also for future readers for taking their time and reading my fan fic.Thanks again you guys.You really mean alot to me.Take care you and wish you guys the best. Oh,and here are some funny jokes/stories I saw on random sites...since I won't be making you guys laugh or anything for awhile...I hope these will.Bye you guys...I'll certainly miss you...as friends that is...:) _

(**Who ever made these stories up...I thank them because they made me laugh..so now,I want to share it to others . Disclaimer:I did not made these stories up...but they were in slangs.As in..."and" is "n" ,"Right" is "rite" and so on.So If I missed anything to correct and all...er..sorry .I'll put more stories like these on my profile if you like them...you guys can review if you want .I'll appreciate to see them when I can finally go back online again.Love you'z! 3 )**_**PnB**_

* * *

CCD  
Once in ccd there was a girl Mary who was sleeping, a boy Billy, and the rest  
of the class listening to the teacher's lesson on church.Billy saw Mary sleeping  
and started to giggle. The teacher asked mary a question "Mary who is  
the creator of earth?" Billy liked Mary and didn't want her to get introuble so he  
poked her with a pencil. Mary woke up and yelled "GOD!" "Very good." The teacher  
said. Later the teacher asked another question."Mary, what did God say to the bad  
people when they did something bad?" Billy poked her again, but harder this time.  
Mary sprung up and screamed "STOP IT!" "Excelent" The teacher said. It was almost  
time to leave class. But Mary was sleeping again. "Class one more question", The teacher  
said"Mary, what did Eve say to Adam when they had their 8th child?" Billy then stabbed  
the eraser part of his pencil into Mary's back and Mary shot up and screeched."If you  
stick that thing in me again I'll break it in two!" The teacher fainted.

* * *

The Woman and The Boy  
One day this woman's car breaks down by the side of the road and she sees  
this farmhouse...so she knocks on the door and asks if she can spend the night  
...the farmer says yes but he's only got 2 rooms.His and his son's."My son's  
kinda retarded,but you'll have to stay with him." He said.So that night she's laying in bed  
feeling horny.She then scoots next to the boy and says,"You know what i want"...the boy said nothing.  
She scoots closer and says again,"you KNOW what I want" the boy still says nothing...well, she keeps this up  
for a while,until she's right up on him and he suddenly jumps out the bed and shouts at  
her."Yeah I know what you want!You want the whole damn bed,but you aint getting it!"

* * *

Which Hole?  
A mathematician, a philosopher, and a blonde all go to Hell and receive a challenge from the Devil --  
if they can stump him, they're free to go to heaven insted.The philosopher goes first and asks the  
Devil a very hard philosophy question -- to which the Devil snaps his fingers, gets a book, and gives  
the answer. The mathematician tries as well -- but the Devil instantly gets the answer. When it comes  
to the blonde, she pulls up a chair and drills three holes in it. She then sits down in the chair and farts.  
"Now," she says, "which hole did the fart come out of?" "That's easy," says the Devil. "All of them."  
"No, stupid! It came out of my butthole!"

* * *

Autopsy Class  
An autopsy professor was giving an introductory lecture to a class of students. Standing over a corpse,  
he addressed the class. 'There are two things you need to make a career in medical forensics. First,  
you must have no fear.' Having said that, he shoved his finger up the corpse's anus and licked it.  
'Now you must do the same,' he told the class. After a couple of minutes of uneasy silence,  
the class did as instructed. 'Second,' the professor continued, 'you must have an acute sense of observation.  
For instance, how many of you noticed that I put my middle finger up this man's anus, but licked my index finger?'

* * *

An elephant walked up to a camel and asked, "Why do you have boobs on your back?" the camel replied,  
"Well that's a pretty dumb question coming from someone who has a penis on their face!" 


End file.
